Maleka's Troubles
by Kuinuyasha
Summary: This story is based on a character I created named Maleka getting attacked by naraku and being saved by Ed and Al Elric who are P.I.'s
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Edward Elric, Alphonse Elric, or the names Chichiri, Aoshi, Naraku and Aniterra. Aniterra belongs to a very good friend of mine.**

**Claimer: I do own the character Maleka Inami Tome. Maleka is a creation of mine. So please ask my permission before using this character. I also own the character Eilie Marie, though I do not own the name Elric.**

**NC-17 Lemon/DID/Misc. Fanfic (This fanfic is rated NC-17, if you are under the age of 17, you should not continue to read. If you are the age of 17 or older, continue on at your own risk. If you have any ideas for other stories I am open to those, so just let me know. Thank you, Kuinuyasha)**

_Maleka yawned as she started to get dressed. She dressed in silky black things, a silky black bra, black hip huggers, a crimson red baby doll-t, and a pair of black combat boots. She then pulled her mid-back blue-black hair into a ponytail, brushing out the bumps, and put her contacts in. Maleka then glanced in the mirror at herself, and sighed, because she felt she was ugly, but everyone else thought she was very pretty. "Maleka, time to leave for school!" Her older brother Chichiri called up the stairs. "I'll be right down bro." She called back as she grabbed her backpack off the floor and slung it over her right shoulder. Maleka glanced in the mirror one more time, then headed downstairs._

_"Damn sis, you look good today!" Chichiri exclaimed as she walked into the living room, then he whistled. His sister was a 5'7" beauty. With long blue-black hair, blue-grey eyes, and an hour glass figure, weighing 147 lbs. But for some reason, she had very few friends. " Have a good day at school sis, and be careful." Chichiri said as he smiled. Maleka headed out the door, and stopped for a minute. " I'll see you when I get home from school bro." Maleka called as she headed out the door and shut it behind her. Maleka switched her backpack to her left shoulder, and headed up the street toward her school. She was in her first year of college, and loved it. About five blocks from the school, she started to get the feeling she was being followed. Maleka looked back behind her, and saw a man around her age or older. He had dark black hair, and was wearing black sunglasses, denim blue jeans, black T-shirt, and white tennis shoes. He was around 6'5" and was very well muscled._

_Maleka sped up her pace as she started to get a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. She had started to run when she was grabbed and pulled into a dark alley. The person then proceeded to gag and blindfold Maleka, and then they tied her hands behind her back. "Well, well, well. If it isn't Chichiri's sweet little sister Maleka. Now you will become mine, I shall make you my woman." A deep male voice whispered in her ear. Maleka tried to scream, but the gag muffled it. " Struggle all you want, it won't do you any good. Oh, if you want to know who I am, I'll tell you. I'm Naraku, the same man who murdered your parents." He growled evilly. Maleka gasped as she tried to break free. Naraku had been the sworn enemy of her and her brother ever since the day he murdered their parents. On top of it all, he was a very powerful demon._

_Meanwhile, Chichiri was checking the mail when he found an envelope with no return address. "Probably from one of Maleka's few friends, but I'll read it to be on the safe side." He thought outloud. Chichiri went back into the house, sat down in his chair and started to read the letter._

**Chichiri Tome,**

**If you wish to see your sweet little sister alive again, you will meet me in one of the five abandoned factories in the city. If you make it before 8:00 p.m. with the $20,000 ransom, she can leave with you. But if you bring someone with you, or don't make it, your sister dies.**

**With deepest regards,**

**Naraku Aoshi**

_Chichiri gasped and started to cry for his sisters safety, then he picked up the phone and dialed the number of the _**Elric Family Private Investigators**_. Once the phone was answered, Chichiri asked for Aniterra, his sisters best-friend, and one of the Elric Family P.I.'s._

_Ed yawned while his younger brother Al, and his younger sister Ani played a game of Monopoly. It was a slow day for all the Elric's, until the phone rang. Al hurried to answer the phone, hoping it was something good coming in. Al answered the phone, and then handed it to Ani. "It's for you sis." He said. Ani took the phone from him and leaned back in her chair. "Hello, Aniterra Elric speaking, how may I help you?" She spoke into the phone. "Ani, I need your help, Maleka's been kidnapped by Naraku." Chichiri said frantically. "WHAT!" Ani screamed into the phone. Both of her brothers looked at her because they could tell something was wrong. Ani picked up a notepad and pen, and started to write down the information Chichiri gave her. "Don't worry Chichiri, we will find Maleka, I swear it on my life." She exclaimed as she hung up the phone._

_"What is it sis?" Ed asked. Ani was afraid to tell him what was going on, because Ed has been in love with Maleka ever since he first met her 3 years ago at Ani's birthday party. " It's Maleka, she was kidnapped today by Naraku on her way to school." Ani said sadly as her eyes welled up with tears. " Well, we have to go get her back then." Ed exclaimed as he jumped up out of his chair and put his red coat on. Al and Ani nodded their heads in agreement, then they all ran out to Ed's black Jeep Cherokee Blazer, and drove off toward one of the five abandoned factories._

_Maleka felt herself being lifted out of a vehicle, and felt herself being carried by strong powerful arms. She tried to listen to the noises around her, hoping she could recognize where she was, but everything was quiet. Maleka tried to squirm free of his grasp, but didn't succeed. Naraku threw her down on an old bed, tied her hand to the headboard, and removed the gag and blindfold. " For such a young girl you are quite lovely and well developed. I may just have to have my way with you." Naraku said as he grinned evilly. Maleka strained against the restraints, trying to break them. " You better let me go Naraku or you'll be sorry when someone shows up to rescue me!" She exclaimed as she spit in his face and kicked him in the shin. " You're a feisty one, but that will make it more fun to play with you." He replied._

_Maleka closed her eyes and whimpered as Naraku caressed her cheek, then forcefully kissed her, his tongue exploring the deep recesses of her mouth. Maleka then gasped when she felt his hand wander up her shirt to one of her breasts. " I see you like that. It's no wonder wonder though. No woman has ever been able to resist my touch." He laughed evilly as he forcefully kissed her again, this time bruising her lips. Meanwhile, Ed, Ani, and Al were searching for the abandoned factory. "This is the third one, we have two more to check out, so let's get moving before it's too late." Ani said as she jumped back into the blazer. Ed and Al climbed back into the vehicle and they drove off toward the next abandoned factory._

_Chichiri paced the floor, waiting to hear some good news about his sister from Ani. " Please let my sister be ok, please!" He prayed as he continued to pace the floor._

Maleka closed her eyes as she mentally screamed for help. " What's wrong my dear? Are you afraid?" Naraku mocked, while ripping her clothes off of her. "MMMMMMMMMM, such a beautiful body, and now it belongs to me." He said, then slowly and gently he licked the inside of her left thigh. Maleka kept her eyes closed tightly as she shivered. Naraku ripped her bra and panties off, then tossed them to the floor. He then started sucking on her left breast, while he rubbed the inside of her right thigh. Maleka cried out in pain as he nibbled on her nipple. " Please stop! I don't want this to happen." She screamed out. Naraku bit her nipple harder and growled in pleasure, as he tasted the blood he drew. " I will not stop until I have completely ravaged your body, or until I'm satisfied." Naraku said as he stood up.

_He removed all of his clothing and climbed onto the bed. Naraku then straddled her hips, positioning his member at her entrance. Maleka closed her eyes tightly as she started to cry. She felt Naraku caress her cheek, then he softly kissed her lips. When Maleka wasn't expecting it, Naraku thrust his member deep into her womanhood. Maleka's eyes flew open as she screamed out in pain, while Naraku repeatedly thrust his member into her. Tears took over her eyes as the pain consumed her entire body. Everytime she would scream for help, Naraku would thrust harder and beat her, leaving her body battered and bruised. Finally, after an hour of torture, Naraku's dam broke as an orgasm over came his body and he fell onto the bed spent._

_Naraku then got up off the bed and got dressed. He left the room, leaving Maleka lay there, naked, scared and hurt. Maleka lay there sobbing; unaware that Naraku had gotten her pregnant when he'd had his way with her. Ed stopped his blazer in front of the building. " This is the last abandoned factory, so it has to be it." Ani said as she climbed out of the vehicle. "It's a quarter till 8:00, so we still have some time." Al said, while Ed searched for a way into the building. Ed almost jumped for joy once he found a way in. "Come on, let's go save Maleka." Ed said as he quietly headed into the building, Ani and Al close behind._

_Ani heard a noise, like the sound of a door being shut, and they all headed in that direction. Ed held up his hand and signaled for them to go separate directions. Ed, Al, and Ani all wound up in the same room, and found Naraku asleep in a chair. " Where's Maleka at you bastard!" Ed said as he grabbed Naraku by the throat. Naraku laughed as he grinned evilly. " She's still alive if that's what you're asking. But she's not a virgin anymore thanks to me." He replied. Ed punched him in the face while Ani and Al took out his kneecaps. " You think I'm scared of you, I'm the most powerful demon in the world." Naraku bragged. Ed, Al, and Ani all stabbed Naraku, killing him._

_" Ani, take my coat and go find Maleka. Al, you call Chichiri, tell him to meet us at the hospital. I'll call the police." Ed told them as he took out his cell phone and dialed 9ll. Al called Chichiri, told him about Maleka and told him to meet them at the hospital. Ed explained to the cops what happened, and when they came he gave them a full report, and they took Naraku's body away, letting Ed know that they would get Maleka's statement later. Ani walked through the building, her brothers' coat in hand, looking for Maleka. She was heading down a long hallway, when she heard Maleka crying. Ani ran into a room to find Maleka naked, battered, and covered in bruises. Ani untied Maleka's hands, and wrapped her up in Ed's jacket._

_Just then Ed walked into the room, Al behind him. When Ed saw Maleka he ran to her side, tears in his eyes. " Maleka, oh my god are you ok?" He asked as he kissed her forehead. " Please Ed, I don't want you to see me like this." Maleka said sadly. Ed gently picked Maleka up to carry her to the blazer. Ani and Al followed behind them. Ed climbed into the backseat and held Maleka gently on his lap. Al got into the drivers seat, and Ani climbed into the front passenger seat. Al started up the blazer and they drove off toward the hospital._

_Chichiri was already waiting for them when they arrived, along with Jason, Ani's boyfriend. When Chichiri saw Maleka, he broke down in tears. " Oh my god sis, are you ok?" He asked as he took her hand in his and squeezed it. " I'll be ok bro, thanks to Ani, Ed, and Al." Maleka whispered in reply. Ed carried her into the exam room, then waited outside while the doctor did a rape kit, and ran other tests on her aswell. After five hours of waiting, the doctor came out to talk to everyone. " Well the rape kit came back positive for semen, and her vagina is badly bruised. She has a slight concussion, but other then that she should be ok. Bring her back in about two weeks and we'll run a pregnancy test to be on the safe side." The doctor told Chichiri as a nurse wheeled Maleka into the lobby._

_"No problem doctor, I'll have her back in here two weeks from now." Chichiri replied. Ed wheeled Maleka out to Chichiri's car, and helped her into the front seat. " We'll see you later Maleka." Ani said as Ed shut the door and Chichiri drove off. Ed sighed as he walked toward his blazer." What's wrong bro?" Ani asked. " Nothing, I'm just glad Maleka's ok." Ed answered as he got into the drivers seat of the blazer. Al got into the passenger seat, while Ani and Jason got into the backseat. Ed started up the blazer, and headed home._


	2. Chapter 2

_Two weeks later Chichiri and Maleka arrived at the hospital and checked in. A nurse came out and led Maleka to an exam room and ran some blood tests along with a pregnancy test. After about an hour the results came back. Chichiri was in the room, waiting with Maleka as the doctor came back into the room." Maleka, I have some bad news. The pregnancy test came back positive. When you were raped, it got you pregnant." The doctor told her. Maleka looked at the doctor, and started to cry._

_" Doctor, are you sure." Chichiri asked." Yes, I'm sure. Your sister is exactly two weeks along." The doctor replied. Chichiri thanked the doctor and they left to go back home. When they arrived, Ed and the others were waiting for them. Chichiri looked at them, and nodded sadly, letting them know that the news wasn't good. They entered the house, and Maleka went straight upstairs to get a hot bath. While she was in the tub, Ed, Al, Ani, Jason, and Chichiri all talked." The doctor said there's no mistake. Maleka is exactly two weeks along in the pregnancy." Chichiri said sadly._

_Ed punched the wall and growled. "How could this happen to her. It wasn't supposed to be this way." He said sadly. "I know how you feel bro. Maleka is my best-friend and she's like a sister to me." Ani replied as she rubbed her brothers' shoulder to calm him down. Chichiri sighed as he set the table for dinner, and called them into the dining room. As they waited for Melaka, they continued to talk about what was found out at the hospital and how they would deal with it. Everyone got quiet once Maleka walked into the room. Ani got up from her seat, and gave Maleka a hug." Are you ok Leka?" She asked._

_"I'm fine Ani. I've never felt better." She replied as she sat down. Maleka pulled up the sleeves on her long sleeved pajama shirt, and they saw that she had gauze wrapped around her wrists, and could see some of the blood that had bled through. Ed looked at Maleka, then stood up, walked over to her and grabbed her arm gently."Can we talk in private Maleka, please?" He asked as he helped her up. Maleka shook her head yes, and they walked out into the back garden. Ed sat down on a bench, and Maleka sat next to him."Maleka, why did you hurt yourself. There's no need to do that." Ed said as he looked at her._

_Maleka sighed, and looked at the ground."Ed...I...I just don't know what to do. That bastard raped me, got me pregnant and now I'm going to have his baby." She sobbed." This baby, will end up being just like him. It'll be a demon, and I don't want any child of mine growing up to be like Naraku." She cried out as she broke down in tears. Ed gently wrapped his arms around Maleka and held her close."Shhhhhh, it's gonna be okay. Don't cry Maleka, please don't cry." He whispered in her ear, then he kissed the top of her head affectionately._

_Maleka's sobs slowed to a whimper as she clung to Ed. She felt safe and loved in his arms, but at the same time she was afraid. Ed kissed her cheek softly as he continued to hold her close. Finally after about an hour Maleka stopped crying and looked up at Ed. Ed smiled softly as he wiped the tears away from her cheeks." You know, I can't stand to see a beautiful girl cry." Ed exclaimed as he kissed her lips softly and ran his fingers through her hair. Maleka gazed into his eyes, and kissed him back deeply and passionately, her tongue exploring the deep recesses of his mouth, while his tongue played with hers._

_Once they broke apart, Maleka blushed as she smiled softly at Ed. Ed smiled back as he kissed her cheek lovingly, and took her hand and squeezed it gently. Maleka nuzzled his cheek and scooted closer to him as she squeezed his hand back. "Maleka, can I ask you something?" He said as he brushed some stray hairs out of her eyes. Maleka nodded as she smiled." Go ahead, ask away." She replied. Ed looked at Melaka, and blushed as he squeezed her hand again. " Maleka, will you be my girlfriend. I love you very much, and nothing would make me happier." He said as he blushed."I would love nothing more than to be your girlfriend Ed, because I love you too very much, and I have ever since the day I first met you." Maleka replied as she kissed him deeply._


	3. Chapter 3

_Ed gently picked Maleka up, and carried her to the back of the garden, where he gently laid her on the ground. He knelt next to her on the ground, and slowly lifted her shirt up over her head and laid it on the ground under her. "You have such a beautiful body." He said as he gently removed her pajama pants and her black panties. Maleka lifted her arms, and slowly removed Ed's black muscle shirt, admiring his well-muscled body and his metal arm. She slowly and gently ran one of her fingers over a scar on his chest and smiled." I love you so much." She exclaimed as Ed slowly removed his pants and boxers._

_Ed leaned over her and slowly started suckling on her right breast while he gently massaged her clit. Maleka moaned out in pleasure as she arched her back. Ed gently inserted a finger into her and slowly started to finger fuck her as she moaned out louder." MMMMMM, you're so wet." He said as he kissed her deeply and passionately. Maleka wrapped her arms around him and pulled him onto her, and started to rub her womanhood against his throbbing member, making him moan out for more. Ed straddled her hips, and gently slid his member into her soaking wet womanhood, making her moan and arch up for more._

_Ed slowly and gently started thrusting his member in and out of her womanhood as they both moaned and cried out each others names. With each thrust, Maleka met him halfway as she thrust her hips upward, increasing the pleasure. Ed leaned his head down and sucked on her nipple as he thrust deeper and deeper into her, making her moan and cry out for more. After two hours of perfect pleasure and bliss, both their dams broke as they were both overcome with an orgasm and Ed fell to the ground spent._

_Melaka curled up in the crook of his side and smiled as he wrapped an arm around her." I love you so much Ed, and I'm glad we could share such a perfect thing with each other." She said as she sighed happily. "I didn't hurt you did I? It wasn't painful was it?" Ed asked worried."It hurt a little at first, but the pleasure of it all replaced the pain quickly." She replied as she snuggled closer to him and rested her head on his chest. Ed smiled as he kissed her forehead lovingly and held her close."I was so worried that I would hurt you, especially with it being only two weeks after what happened." He answered as he gazed into her eyes._

_Melaka smiled as she shook her head."It was wonderful Ed. I couldn't have asked for anything more special then what we just shared." Maleka replied as she kissed him softly. Ed kissed her back gently, then stood and helped Maleka up off the ground. They both got dressed, and then went back into the house to find Chichiri, Al, Ani, and Jason all watching t.v. in the den."Bro, I'm going to go to bed now cause I'm getting tired. Night everyone." Maleka said as she started to head up the stairs to her room. " Night Maleka." Everyone answered at the same time. Ed followed Maleka into her room, and took her in his arms to hug her one more time before she went to bed."Night sweetie, I'll see you in the morning." Ed said as he kissed her gently, then he tucked her into bed."Night baby, see you tomorrow." She replied as she kissed him deeply, then rolled over, closed her eyes, and went to sleep._

_(Two Months Later)_

_Ed and Maleka walked through the store holding hands and smiled. Now that Maleka was two months pregnant she was starting to show, so Ed decided to take her shopping to get her some new clothes. While Maleka was picking out maternity clothes, Ed went to the jewelry store, and bought a gorgeous sapphire and diamond studded engagement ring. 'Tonight's the night. I'm going to take Maleka to a nice romantic dinner, and I'm going to pop the question finally.' Ed thought to himself. Ed paid for the ring, then went and met back up with Maleka in the clothing store. After Ed paid for her clothes, they left and went back to Maleka's house._

_" Maleka, go get dressed in something nice, because I'm going to take you out tonight." Ed said as he carried the rest of the bags into the house. Maleka nodded, then headed upstairs to change clothes. While she was changing clothes, Ed got things in order with the restaurant, and the flower shop, then he changed into a tux. Once Maleka got done getting dressed, she and Ed left to go to the restaurant. Once they sat down and ordered their food, Ed pulled the ring out of his pocket and smiled softly at Maleka. Maleka smiled back as she took a sip of her water."Maleka, I have something to ask you my love. Will you do me the honor, of being my wife." He asked as he opened up the ring box in front of her._

_Maleka gasped when she saw the ring, then started crying tears of joy."Yes, oh yes Ed I'll marry you. I've been waiting so long for you to ask me that. I'm so happy." She exclaimed as she let Ed put the ring on her finger, then she hugged him tightly and kissed him deeply. Everyone in the restaurant clapped for them and Maleka blushed a deep shade of red as she clung to Ed. Once they finished their dinner they left and went home._


	4. Chapter 4

**(This may be the last chapter to this story, but I'm not sure yet. If it is I will probably make a continuation story very soon. Thank you: Kuinuyasha)**

_Four months later the wedding was finally planned and Maleka was getting bigger by the day now that she was six months pregnant. Chichiri would walk Maleka down the aisle. Al would be Ed's best-man, Jason a groom's man, and Ani would be the maiden of honor. Maleka was so happy and couldn't wait until the big day, but at the same time she was depressed, because the day of her wedding was on the sixth month mark of the day she was raped and almost murdered. Ani hugged Maleka and smiled."Cheer up, your wedding day will be a happy day." Ani said as she smiled. Maleka nodded in agreement._

_The day of the wedding finally arrived and everyone was rushing to get ready and get everything set up for the reception. Ani helped Maleka into her wedding dress and smiled as she looked at her."You look beautiful Maleka, and I pray that you cherish this day always."Ani exclaimed as she fixed Maleka's hair. Chichiri knocked on the door." It's time sis, let's go."He said as he opened the door. Ani went down the aisle first, with Jason by her side. Then Chichiri slowly walked Maleka down the aisle as the pianist started playing the wedding march. Once they reached the end of the aisle, Ed took her arm, and smiled softly as she stood at his side._

_They both took their vows, and were pronounced husband and wife, then everyone clapped and cried and cheered, then the reception started. After the reception, Ed and Maleka left to go to the hotel for their honeymoon. Ed carried Maleka over the thresh hold, then gently laid her on the bed as he smiled."I love you so much baby, and I'm glad we're finally married. Now nothing can keep us apart." Ed said as he stripped his clothes off and stood there completely naked, his member hard and throbbing. Maleka blushed and grinned as she slowly took off her wedding dress, her bra and panties, and she took her hair down._

_Ed smiled as he admired her beautiful pregnant body, and walked toward her. Ed kissed her passionately, and tangled his fingers in her hair, pulling her head back as he licked and sucked on her throat. Maleka moaned as she put her hand on his hard throbbing cock and slowly and gently massaged it, making Ed cry out her name in pleasure. Ed kissed her deeply and passionately as he picked her up and gently laid her down on the bed, while kissing and sucking on her neck, making her moan out for more._

_"MMMMMMM, make love to me baby, I want you inside me so badly." She moaned out as she kissed him passionately, their tongues entwining and playing war. Ed slowly slid his throbbing member deep into her, moaning out her name as he buried his face in her neck and sucked on her earlobe. Maleka thrust her hips upward, making him moan out louder as she dug her fingernails into his back. Ed thrust his throbbing cock deep into her dripping wet womanhood as she cried out his name in pleasure and dug her nails deeper into his back._

_He started to thrust faster and harder, making her moan louder and louder until finally his dam broke, and he came inside her as she was overcome by an orgasm. Ed laid there, his head resting on her chest as he kissed her lovingly."I love you so much baby." He whispered as he rolled off of her and pulled her into his arms."I love you too sweetie, and I'm so glad we are finally together."She replied as she snuggled into his arms. After hugging and kissing for a little longer, they each fell asleep in each others arms._

_ (Three Months Later)_

_"Come on baby, you can do it. Breathe, just breathe." Ed said as he squeezed Maleka's hand and wiped the sweat from her forehead. Maleka screamed in pain as she pushed and breathed. Finally the baby came out and she smiled as she heard the baby cry."Congrats, it's a healthy baby girl." The doctor said as she handed the baby to Maleka after cleaning her off. Maleka smiled as she looked at the baby and then looked at Ed. "What should we name her Hun?" Ed asked as he kissed Maleka's forehead._

_Maleka thought for a minute, then smled."We'll name her, Eilie Marie Elric." Maleka answered as she kissed the baby's head."That's a wonderful name baby. I love it." Ed replied as he smiled lovingly at his wife and daughter. Three days later Maleka and Eilie got to go home from the hospital finally. Once Maleka and Eilie were home from the hospital, Ed and Maleka lived together as a family with little Eilie Marie, Chichiri, Ani, Al and Jason._


End file.
